Summertime Sadness
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Style: "Todo comenzó en un día de verano... una tristeza de verano."/ Summary temporal. T por muerte de personaje.


**—Summertime**** Sadness**_**.—**_

**By: **Skylar Cevering (Gene)

_"Todo comenzó en un día de verano... en una tristeza de verano."_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**_

_**Canción: Summertime Sadness— Lana Del Rey.**_

_**Cursivas: Flashback.**_

_**Normal: Tiempo actual.**_

* * *

El verano: La estación del año más hermosa para algunos y la más odiosa para otros. Yo, Kyle Broflovski, formo parte del pequeñísimo grupo de personas que disgustan de esta temporada; pero no es gracias al cálido clima, si no porque me trae recuerdos: melancólicos y a la vez alegres recuerdos...

Estos recuerdos están protagonizados por Stan Marsh, quien era mi mejor amigo o probablemente mi pareja si no hubiera actuado de manera tan idiota.

_El hubiera no existe._

Me arrepiento, me arrepiento. Debí pensar en él, debí ponerme en sus zapatos, debí asumir las consecuencias de lo que había dicho, debí prevenirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo ha sido por mi culpa. Todo es consecuencia de solo penar en mí y no ver mas allá.

_Da un par de pasos más. Ahora estás a la cima. El fin te espera...él te espera._

Perdóname, Stan.

* * *

_22 de julio del 2007. Teníamos 12 años. Debido al abundante calor que hacía en South Park (Sí, por más extraño que parezca) Cartman, Kenny, Stan y yo decidimos ir a nadar al lago Stark. La nieve blanca que en meses anteriores cubría el helado lugar había desaparecido en su totalidad dando paso a un césped verde y perfectamente podado adornado de bellas flores y uno que otro insecto a su alrededor. El paisaje era precioso, el lago parecía tener un tono de azul muy diferente al celeste pálido que se le apreciaba habitualmente, y ni que decir de su temperatura; era agradable. El lago se encontraba tibio pasando a lo frío, perfecto para nadar un poco. Los cuatro nos quitamos los zapatos y la camisa dejando en descubierto nuestros delgados (A excepción de Cartman) torsos y pies. Al haber terminado esto nos tomamos de las manos y nos adentramos al lago simulando un gran chapuzón._

_Sacamos la cabeza hacia la superficie divertidos. Momentos como estos sólo se vivían una vez al año. Nos soltamos y finalmente nadamos alrededor del pequeño lago. Nadar ahí era como estar en una alberca; pero sinceramente se disfrutaba más en el lago, pues la naturaleza estaba presente en cada rincón y carecía de gente. Un ambiente muy placentero._

_—¡Chicos, chicos!— Escuché la molesta voz de mi "amigo" castaño llamándonos con emoción —¿Ven esa pequeña cascada? Hay que lanzarnos desde allí— Nos dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice dicha zona._

_—¿¡Estás loco!?— Exclamé —Bien podríamos matarnos._

_—No seas exagerado, judío. No está tan alto como para ahogarnos. Se supone que sabemos nadar, ¡Duh!_

_—Igual me parece mala idea._

_Stan, quien se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo junto con Kenny habló: _

_—Creo que Cartman tiene razón. No está tan alto, será asombroso. ¡Aventémonos, Kyle!— Dijo tomándome de la mano sorprendiéndome inevitablemente._

_—De acuerdo...supongo que un verdadero chapuzón no estaría tan mal, si no salgo bien de esta al menos tendré algo que contar a mis hijos— Comenté bromista._

_Y sí, nos aventamos de esa cascada. Fue genial, debo admitirlo. También caímos los cuatro juntos: Cartman con Kenny y yo con Stan. Pude sentir mi cabello meciéndose sobre el aire, la brisa golpear contra mi rostro y descender hasta caer al agua sin soltar la mano de Stan. Aquel alocado trayecto fue algo indescriptible._

_Continuábamos haciendo esto cada año; a veces hacíamos esto en junio, otras en julio o en agosto. Era divertido. _

_Dejamos de elaborar la actividad siete años mas tarde (Alrededor de 19 años). La causa se debía a que Cartman y Kenny pensaban que hacer esto se empezaba a tornar algo estúpido e infantil, que existía otro tipo de "diversión" de verano allá fuera. Traté de comprender, después de todo ellos tenían más suerte en su vida social que yo. Quise convencer a Stan de continuar con nuestras hazañas solamente él y yo. Juré que le agradó la idea, pero extrañamente se negó; decía que tal vez ya estábamos un poco mayores. Me entristecí un poco._

_Todo comenzó en un 15 de agosto de 2014. Recuerdo que estaba sentado en el sofá de mi pequeña sala en mi departamento. Me encontraba dibujando; tenía poco tiempo de haberme percatado sobre mi talento en el dibujo realista. El resultado del retrato que estaba trazando se trataba de dos niños sentados en el atardecer, uno pelinegro y uno pelirrojo...¿Stan y yo de niños quizás? Como sea, no era asunto de gran importancia..._

_Mi celular empezó a vibrar sobresaltándome un poco. Un nuevo mensaje me había llegado, era de Stan:_

_"Hey, Ky ¿Quieres salir? ¿Qué tal y si vamos al lago Stark como solíamos hacerlo? Respóndeme en cuando recibas el mensaje :)"_

_Sonreí por instinto, no dudé ni por un segundo en contestar:_

_"Me encantaría. Te veo ahí."_

_Antes de cerrar el aparato, un mensaje nuevo llegó a mí..._

_"Okay. Te tengo que decir algo importante, pero quiero decírtelo allí. No me vayas a odiar."_

_A lo que finalmente respondí:_

_"¿Pues que será? Independientemente de lo que sea que me vayas a decir no te odiaré, idiota." Y cerré la conversación._

_Decidí irme caminando. Quería sentir el viento y moverme un poco, pues en esos días me pasaba demasiado tiempo sin salir y cuando lo hacía era en carro. Cada paso que daba en el camino pensaba seriamente en lo que me escribió, ¿por que lo odiaría? Pff... creo que ni debería preocuparme, han de ser exageraciones de él, que más da._

_Finalmente había llegado. El lago Stark no cambió para nada desde la última vez que lo visité. Miré alrededor, el rojo auto de mi amigo estaba estacionado al lado del lago dándome a entender que él ya estaba aquí. Lo busqué hasta que pude divisarlo con la mirada, él también me encontró casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Esbozó una sonrisa ante su logro y se acercó hasta llegar a mí. Nos saludamos y me ofreció sentarme en la vieja banca que quedaba justo enfrente del lago. Obedecí y me senté, él hizo la misma acción segundos después._

_Iniciamos una muy cómoda conversación. Como no nos veíamos desde hace semanas teníamos mucho de que hablar. Platicamos sobre nuestros trabajos, nuestros nuevos amigos y hobbies en tiempos libres. No se como sucedió, pero terminamos hablando sobre el amor; Compartíamos nuestras anécdotas en dónde el amor era otro nivel. No era lo nuestro...no era lo mío. Los dos teníamos muy mala suerte con eso._

_—Oye, Kyle ¿Recuerdas el mensaje que te mandé esta mañana?_

_—Si, ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir?— Pregunté —Me tenías pensando sobre eso todo el día._

_Suspiró y me miró a los ojos, ¿Tan serio sería?_

_—Perdóname, pero ya no puedo soportarlo— Lo miré extrañado ¿A qué se refería? —Desde hace años tu presencia me incomoda, pero no de mala manera...Lo que pasa es que...ya no puedo verte igual, no puedo verte como mi mejor amigo. Desde que nos dejamos de frecuentar he estado pensando demasiado, creí que solo estaba confundido y que me urgía una novia. La tuve...fue Wendy, ¿La recuerdas? La chica pelinegra de cuarto grado. No funcionó; no dejaba de pensar en ti, Kyle. Me carcome esto, pero tengo que decírtelo de una vez por todas. Necesito dar a flote lo que he estado guardando por todos esto años...Soy gay por ti, Kyle...¡TE AMO!_

_Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que me había dicho. Estaba perplejo, atónito. Apuesto a que mis verdes ojos estaban a nada de salirse de sus cuencas si seguía abriéndolos de sobremanera. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar frenéticamente. No podía creerlo...no quería creerlo._

_—S-supongo que no fue muy agradable para ti ¿cierto?— Me dijo con la voz igual de temblorosa que mis manos —L-lo siento, yo...— Quería tocarme mi hombro derecho para mostrar compasión, pero se vio interrumpido debido a mi grave error:_

_—¡NO ME TOQUES!— Grité horrorizado. —No me vuelvas a tocar, por favor. No... yo no soy gay, Stan. No creo poder corresponderte._

_—¿P-pero Ky..._

_—¡BASTA!— Protesté mirándolo con una cobardía que nunca había poseído antes. Los ojos de Stan estaban invadidos por el miedo y el fracaso. No tardaría mucho para que brotaran las lágrimas._

_Podía ver el cómo quería evitar que lo observara llorar. Bajó la mirada, se tallaba sus azules ojos innumerables veces, su respiración estaba agitaba. Estaba vulnerable._

_Tomó aire y dijo:_

_—¿Podemos olvidar esto, por favor?— Preguntó con un tono de voz más grave de lo usual._

_—No.— Contesté —Esto...es difícil para mí. Creo que... nuestra amistad y confianza ya no será la misma. Ya no quiero tener algún tipo de contacto contigo. Me siento sucio, Stan. No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo_

_—Detente, Kyle. Me estás humillando._

_—¡NO, STAN!— Se asustó por mi cambio tan repentino de humor —Sólo...sólo llévame a mi departamento y no me hables más, por favor._

_No le quedó otra opción. Ambos nos subimos y partimos en dirección a mi hogar. El destino parecía odiarnos, pues en la radio sonaba una canción que describía mas o menos lo que estábamos pasando. La voz parecía ser de una mujer; muy hermosa voz cabe decir, con un ritmo tranquilo y lento. Hablaba de lo que estábamos sintiendo en el momento; de una tristeza de verano. Nunca cruzamos miradas durante el trayecto hasta que "aterrizamos" en mi hogar. Me bajé del auto. Lo último que vi antes de entrar a mi residencia fue el rostro de Stan mirándome pesadamente con una lágrima colgando de su ojo izquierdo. Tragué en seco, jamás olvidaré esa imagen tan deprimente._

* * *

Y cuando su fue, me di cuenta que lo necesito. Que soy tan dependiente de él como él lo era de mí. Tal y como decía aquella canción: "Creo que te extrañaré por siempre como las estrellas extrañan al Sol en los cielos de la mañana. Mejor tarde que nunca. Incluso cuando te hayas ido seguiré conduciendo"

* * *

_Quedé devastado al enterarme de la noticia. Pregunté un par de veces para asegurarme que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero lamentablemente no lo era; Shelly hablaba en serio, se le escuchaba destrozada y con un llanto incontrolable al otro lado de la línea telefónica. _

_Una pareja había encontrado el cuerpo de Stan en el lago Stark...muerto. Tenía pocas horas en el lugar. Se cree que se había lanzado de la pequeña cascada que solíamos disfrutar de jóvenes, pero sin salir a la superficie ahogándose en el lapso. Se suicidó, se suicidó por mi culpa._

_Y saber que mi último recuerdo de Stan fue el vivo ejemplo de la tristeza tatuado en su rostro de hace dos días. Hace dos miserables días en los que pude haber hablado con él y evitar todo esto._

_Fui un imbécil, fui un egoísta._

* * *

No puedo. Es imposible continuar mi vida sin recordarlo cada segundo. Soy un asesino sin manchas de sangre en mis ropas. Ahora soy yo el que pide perdón sin descansar. Estoy pagando mi condena de no haberlo aceptado en mi corazón, porque éramos el uno para el otro pero me di cuenta muy tarde. Me duele. Quiero volver a verlo. Quiero darle fin a esta tristeza de verano.

Sigo los mismos pasos que dio él antes de su partida. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a nuestro pequeño paraíso. Hago memoria de todo lo que vivimos y pudimos haber vivido juntos. Río, lloro y comienzo a hablar solo, como si Stan pudiera escucharme en cualquier lado. Me estoy empezando a volver loco...

Llevo conmigo el dibujo que hice aquel día. Lo coloco en una cajita que incluían fotos viejas de nosotros, me aseguro de encontrar un lugar alrededor que no esté a la vista de muchos y para dar por terminada mi tarea, entierro la cajita con mis propias manos.

Ya no hay nada más que hacer, ya he terminado con lo que debía. La hora me ha llegado.

_Doy un par de pasos más. Estoy en la cima. El fin me espera...él me espera._

Sin pensarlo más me lanzo hacia al vacío para ya no regresar. Me lanzo en busca de él para compartir nuestras tristezas de verano.

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
